Tout Simplement Hermione
by Angeless
Summary: Un simple rêve peutil vraiment être le début d'une suite d'événement atroce? Hermione voie son monde basculer alors qu'elle trouve la seul personne a qui ce racrocher... celui qu'elle aime...
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAMER:_** Tout les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Sauf Aphrodite qui est ma propriété et l'histoir aussi. Merci et bonne lecture!

**!LE CAUCHEMARD!**

Par une belle soirée d'été,une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et au yeux éclatant d'un vert émeraude écrivait à son journal intime la journée quel venait de passer.

Cher journal,  
J'ai passer une magnifique journée à la plage.J'ai pris beaucoup de soleil et je dois t'avouer que cela ne ma pas fait de tord.Je me trouvais plutôt blème.J'ai hâte, l'école recommence dans deux semaines et j'y retrouverez ma grande amie Aphrodite.Se sera malheureusement notre septième et dernière année.Par la suite je crois que je deviendrai professeur.Je demanderai à Dumbledor de me prendre sous son aile à l'école de Poudlard.Je dois malheureusement te laisser pour me reposer.  
bizou  
Hermione

Après avoir refermé son journal,elle ouvrit le tirroire de sa table de chevet près de son lit et y déposa son journal.Elle éteignit la petite lumière qui éclairait sa chambre et s'allongea de tout son long dans son lit et s'endormit.À la suite d'une nuit quelque peu mouvementée,Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.Sa mère vint alors frapper à sa porte.

-Est-ce que sa tout va bien Hermi chérie?lui demanda sa mère.  
-Oui mère je vais très bien merci!lui l;ança hermione tout en reprenant son souffle.  
Alors comble moi de ta présence pour le petit déjeuner s'il te plais!et sa mère déscendit les marches qui menait à la cuisine.

Hermione encore sous le choc de son cauchemard,se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain.Elle habitait une petite maison ordinnaire.Elle se lava,s'habilla et descendit rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine.

-Bon te voilà enfin!lui lança sa mère avec un sourir au coin des lèvres.  
-Oui,lui étorqua hermione..Ou est père ,je croyais qu'il serait là?  
Non il commençait à travailler de bonne heure se matin,mais dit moi Hermi,est-ce que tout va bien?dit sa mère en lui servant un bol de céréal.  
-Oui très bien,pourquoi cette question?demanda Hermione.  
Car tu as lâché un cri cette nuit et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais point me dire pourquoi? dit sa mère avec un ton doux et réconfortant.  
-Bon d'accord.Tout commence dans ma chambre.J'etend des bruits,mais des bruits éffrayants.Alors je me dirige vers ma porte de placard et puis dès que j'ai touché la poigner je me retrouve au banquet de début de trimestre.Je suis assi à côté d'Aphrodite,elle mangeait et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence.Après quelques secondes j'entend de nouveau les petits bruits effrayants.Ils semblaient venir de derrière moi.Je me retourne mais je voie seulement la table de serdaigles.Mais dès que je me retourne pour me rasseoire, je suis suspendue dans le vide.Puis, quand je lève a tête vers le haut je vois un jeune garcon au cheveux en bataille et aux yeux noir comme la nuit,il me tiens par la main et me dit de tenir bon.Puis Voldemort lui lançe un sort pour le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.J'essaye de l'avertir mais rien a faire aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.Malheureusement ,je ne c'est pas de quel sort il s'agit.Puis,après avoir été frapper le jeune garçon me lâche et je tombe pendant quelques temps pour me retrouver le matin dans mon lit en sueur et éssouflé.Et je n'arrête pas de faire se cauchemard et cela sans sesse.

Hermione fini enfin son recit et regarda sa mère.  
-Ho!fut tout se que sa mère put lâcher.Et pourqoi fait tu se cauchemard sans sesse?  
-Sa ,j n'en sais rien,lui avoua t-elle.

Hermione monta à sa chambre au premier.Dès quel fut dans sa chambre elle claqua la cpôrte et se pricipita à sa commode pour ecrire à Aphrodite.

-Salut Aphrodite,  
je ne sais plus quoi faire .Jai fais encore le même cauchemard la nuit dernière.J'ai peur .J'ai très hâte de te revoire et de commencer l'école.Il ne reste que 2 semaines!  
bizou Hermi!  
p.s: récrit moi s'il te plais  
Puis elle expédia sa lettre par magie à sa grande amie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling,sauf ceux que j'ai inventer comme Aphrodite et l'histoire aussi .**

**!LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!**

**Deux jours ont passésavant que hermione ne reçoive des nouvelles d'Aphrodite.Puis,Durant l'après midi elle reçu une lettre par la tête. **

-Salut Hermione,  
c'est Aphrodite.De mon côter tout vas très bien.Je dois se pendant t'avouer que je ne sais pas très bien quoi te dire à propos de ton rêve.Je suis désolé.Moi aussi j'ai hâte de retourné à l'école et si tu veux bien on pourraient aller acheter nos effets scolaires ensemble.Si tu veux bien renvoie moi un cour hibou et viens dormir chez moi la veille j'habite plus proche que toi du chemin de traverse.  
bizou! Aphrodite

Aussitôt la lettre parcouru,Hermione lui répondit aussitôt.

-Aphrodite,  
c'est d'accord je serai chez toi vers midi la veille!  
bizou!Hermione!

Dès la lettre temriner,aussitôt elle fut envoyé.Les dix jours restants passèrent rapidement.Il était déjà l'heure de partir chez sa meilleure amie.Elle termina sa valise,la ferma puis se rendit à la cheminer.Elle dit au revoir à ses parents,entra dans la cheminer prit de la poudre de cheminette et prononça:Manoir des Tarker.Quelques secondes plus tard,elle se retrouva à midi pile cher Aphrodite.

-Hermione!s'écria Aphrodite.  
-Aphrodite!cria Hermione.  
-Est-ce que tout vas bien?lui demanda Aphrodite.  
-Oui,Oui,lui répondit Hermione.Enfin,je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose de briser.

En croisant leur regard les deux amies éclatèrent de rire,puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou étaient les parents d'Aphrodite.

-Maman,papa,je vous présente Hermione Granger ma meilleur amie.  
-Bien le bonjour ma chère,lui dit la mère d'Aphrodite.  
-Mais oui ,fais comme cher toi ma petite,Aphrodite montre sa chambre a notre inviter,lui dit son père.  
-D'accord!

Puis sur ce les deux jeunes filles se pricipitèrent a l'étage supérieur.Les bagages a leur trouces les filles montèrents la trentaine de marches puis arrivèrent sur l'étages.Elles longèrent un interminable couloir.Arriver devant une grande porte de chênes elles s'arrêtèrent.Aphrodite ouvrit la porte puis s'y engouffra suivit d'hermione.Dès que Hermione eu mit les pieds a l'intérieur de la pièce elle ouvrit de grand yeux ronds.La chambre était gigantesque.Le plafond était bleu ciel parsemé de nuages peint, les murs d'un vert forêt le fesait très bien resortir.Elle était emplit d'un mobilier très ancien en chêne.Le lit était très grand et était recouvert d'une couette du même vert que les murs.Il y avait une grande salle de bain et une grande garde robe.

-wow!fut tout se qu'Hermione pu sortir comme son.C'est magnifique.  
-C'était la chambre de ma grand-mère et je trouve que c'est la plus belle pièce de tout le manoir.Mais bon asser bavarder dépose tes choses et dépêchons-nous d'aller achetez nos effets scolaires.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fais.Hermione déposa ses choses ,puis avec Aphrodite se dirigea vers le ré de chaussé au les attendait les parents d'Aphrodite.

-Bien tout le monde est prêt,alors allons s'y!dit le père d'Aphrodite tout en sortant.

Le chemin de traverse n'était guère loin,à peine quelques minutes a pieds.Elles achetèrent tout ce dont elles aurraient besoins au cour de l'année.Les parchemins,plumes,ancre,ingrédients pour leur cours de potion.Il leurs manquaient juste une chose leurs livres de référence.Elles se rendirent donc chez Fleury et Botts pour y acheter leurs livres.En entrant dans la boutique Hermione heurta quelqu'un et tomba sur le derière.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention, espèce de petite snas de bourbe!s'écria une voix que Hermione connaisait très bien.  
-Désoler!lui dit Hermione en se relevant.

À son grand désaroit elle était tomber sur Draco Malfoy.Hermione le détestait plus que tout,car à chaque fois qu'il la voyais il la traitait de tout les nom.Sans de bourbe,rouquine a sans pauvre,fausse sorcière,enfant moldus,etc...et un jour elle lui ferait payer.

-Non ne t'excuse pas ne recommence tout simplement plus,et sur ce Draco sortit de la boutique avec Crabe et Goyle sur les talons.

-Un jour je le ferai payer pour son insolence, dit Hermione tout bas.

-Aller Hermione relève toi, lui dit Aphrodite.

Dès qu'elle fut remis sur pieds,Hermione croisa le regard Dd'un jeune garcon.Il avait le syeux noir comme la nuit et des cheveux en batail noir corbeau.La voyant ainsi dans la brume ,Aphrodite se tourna pour se qu'elle regardait comme sa.Elle vit le jeune garcon et celui-ci était acompagné d'un rouquin a peine plus grand que lui.Elle trouvait le rouquin quelque peu repoussant a la vue de ses vêtement mais il avait l'air simpa.Après les avoir vu elle se retourna vers son amie,

-Youhou!la terre appelle Hermione!ria Aphrodite.  
-Hein quoi? lui demanda Hermione sans quitter le jeune garcon du regard.

Aphrodite éclata de rire se qui fit tourner la tête des deux garcons.Ils s'avancèrent aussitôt vers elles.

-Salut, est-ce que on peut savoir se qui vous fait rirent ainsi?demanda le rouquin.  
-Rien,s'interompi aussitôt Aphrodite.  
-Bon d'accord,euh...moi c'est Ron et toi?lui dit-il en lui t'endant la main.  
-Moi c'est Aphrodite et voici mon amie Hermione.

Elle pointa son amie qui n'avait toujours pas raterrit sur terre et qui regardait toujours le jeune garcon.

-Quoi?lui demanda telle.  
-Je te présente Ron.

Hermione lui t'endit la main.

-Salut!  
-Salut,et voici Harry, dit il en désignant son copain.  
-Salut ,dit celui-ci.

Hermione se sentit rougit.

-Bon c'est pas que la conversation ne m'interse pas mais nous ils faut y aller .Désoler on se reprendra une autre fois.dit Harry.  
-Bye,Dit Aphrodite  
-À plus ,lui dit Ron.

Aphrodite donna un coupa de coude a Hermione qui n'avait toujour pas répondu.

-Au..Au..Au revoir,bégaya Hermione qui rougis de plus belle.

Les deux garcons sortirent de la boutique en riant.

-J'ai eu laire d'une vrai idiote! s'exclama Hermione.  
-Ben non juste un tentinet mais pas plus que sa!Elle se mit a rire.Aller viens on va aller chercher nos livre et après on rentre chez moi.

Hermione la suivit sans ajouter un seul mot.Tout au long,sur le chemin du retour Hermione ne dit un mot.Le souper se passa de la même manière.Aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche.Après le repas Aphrodite remarqua que Hermione avait un aire rêveur mais elle n'en fit rien.Elles montèrent pour aller dormir et rendu devant leur porte Aphrodite lui dit,

-Moi j'en connais une qui est en amour avec le beau Harry.Puis rentra émidiatement dans sa chambre.

-Hein? dit hermione en sortant de sa rêverie.mais avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Aphrodite avait pris la poudre desquanpette.( elle étais partie.)


End file.
